


The Scent

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: All the Senses [5]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent

Have you ever woken up feeling so warm and happy and relaxed that all you wanted to do was bury back into your blankets and hold on tight to that fading dream? I could count on my hands how many times that’s happened to me, and still have fingers left over. And it’s been years since the last time I woke up feeling like that.

So when I woke up feeling exactly that way, I wasn’t in the least bit disturbed by the heat of another body at my side and you wouldn‘t have gotten me to move even if a horde of demons came banging at my door. I just wrapped my around the heat source and cuddled closer. The warm, spicy masculine scent I breathed in made a glow settle in my chest. Mmm…

“Harry, I believe that your dog needs to go outside.”

I grumbled and burrowed deeper into Marcone’s side, tucking my nose into the hairs on his chest. He chuckle made that chest rumble intriguingly. Stars, he felt good with all that warm skin and well-defined muscles. Even the unfamiliar prickle of hair in places I wasn’t used to feeling on a bed partner was interesting. And exciting. I slowly stroked his back, tracking a long scar down to the upper curves of his ass.

“Harry.”

I sighed, tilted my head and opened up one eye to see Mouse giving us wide pleading eyes over the side of my small bed.

Argh! Puppy dog eyes! Dammit, I had no defenses against such an underhanded attack.

I groaned in protest but rolled out of bed anyway. I stood up, shivering. My basement apartment stayed cool even at the height of summer and I wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. My warm bed filled with an even warmer Marcone was vastly more inviting. So I moved quickly, getting the front door hauled open for Mouse. Mister barreled down the stairs and shouldered into my legs, making me wobble. He yowled at me and sauntered over to his food bowl.

Marcone appeared at my bedroom doorway, back in his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head. Dammit. I was hoping to sneak back in before he decided to get up. “I need to get going,” he said. “I‘ve been out of contact long enough.”

“And I can‘t talk you out of it?” I asked, leaving the door open for Mouse. I walked up to him and caught his mouth is a deep kiss. I pressed him back against the wall, drifting my fingers from his jaw to the back of his neck. I scratched lightly at that spot on the back of his neck.

Marcone arched against me. “Harry,” he groaned, protesting. “I thought you were against using your powers for selfish purposes.” He gasped as I pressed in close to him.

“Yeah, I am. Usually,” I said, scratching at the spot again. He swore and shut his eyes. His head fell back against the wall, and I couldn’t resist biting at the mark I’d already left on his skin of his neck. Specifically on that spot on his jugular that could set him off nearly as well as the one on back of his neck.

Jeez, it was a rush to be able to do this to this man. It made me flush, and flooded me with that sensation of heating arousal under my skin. Stars, I wanted him. But he was right. He did have a limited window of time. And the last thing I wanted was for Hendricks to barge in looking for him.

I pulled away from him. Marcone opened up his eyes to glare at me. I was impressed that he could pull off such a good death glare with a bulge in his pants, and a flush to his cheeks.

“Just reminding you what you’re missing out on by leaving,” I said innocently.

Marcone growled and flipped us around, shoving me up against wall.

“Next time,” he whispered against my lips. “We’ll have the entire night. I promise you.”

I shivered. Stars, I had no idea how words that once would have terrified me now just turned me on. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

“Until then, Mr. Dresden,” he said, slowly letting me go. The fingertips of his broad hands lingering on the hollows of my hips.

“I looking forward to it, John,” I grinned and saw him out the door. Then I went back to bed and buried myself in the warm blankets and the lingering scent of his skin on my sheets.

I slept deep and well with incredibly good dreams.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I‘m a lying liar who lies, there’s an extra bonus fic.


End file.
